


【冬盾】三分钟

by yes9096



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes9096/pseuds/yes9096
Summary: 写在《复联2：奥创纪元》后。某个冬盾三分钟梗活动的沙雕脑洞。现在只能解释成某个平行时空了。





	【冬盾】三分钟

“让我看看……‘将面饼和调料置于碗中，倒入开水，三分钟后即食’……好像挺简单的。”索尔一边仔细研读包装袋上的说明、一边把面饼倒进碗里。中庭的玩意儿在他看来都非常新奇有趣：一切电子产品、汽车、鸡尾酒……还有手里的泡面。他见过简弄过这个，而且闻起来也——挺不错的？

——然后倒上开水。

看着滚烫的热水盖过面饼些许，索尔满意地拿了个薄砧板压在碗口上（反正这砧板对于一群不怎么使用厨房的复仇者来说有些多余），他转身就踱到客厅去了。等三分钟——索尔看了看手腕上新买的手表，注意力又回到了刚刚觉得非常有趣的电视节目那儿。

索尔刚从厨房走出来没两步、就看见两个人影推推攘攘地闪了进去。显然他没有看错——只是在他还没来得及看清楚是谁的时候，厨房的门就已经‘砰’地一声关上了。史塔克和波兹小姐正在旅行；巴顿不住这儿；班纳博士出了门……而那个体型也绝对不是罗曼诺夫。索尔根本不需要猜：那俩身影显然是那对热恋中的情侣——詹姆斯·巴恩斯和史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

生活在中庭的人类也非常新奇有趣。出于像是“在水族馆近距离参观海豚”的心态，索尔比身边的人更轻易地接受了“冬日战士和美国队长是一对”的这个事实。索尔饶有趣味地仰起唇角，心情愉快地晃了晃手里的调料包……嗯？

天，他居然忘了把调料包倒进去！

索尔快步往厨房走去。但当他走到门口的时候，他又迟疑了——隔着一扇门，背后掩盖不住的暧昧声音让他踌躇不前。他们在接吻！索尔皱起了眉头：打扰别人的甜蜜时光似乎也不是什么好事。伙计，他们可是分别了七十年！

敲门进去？还是等他们腻歪完？陷入两难的雷神盯着自己手里的调料包——只是调料的话，在最后倒进去应该问题也不大。好吧，他打算再等等。索尔又看了看手表：还有一分多钟，等等吧，说不定他俩很快就出来了。

听力比普通人敏锐的雷神站在门前，渐渐面红耳赤起来——那些甜腻的唇舌交缠水声和低喘、通通毫无障碍地钻进他的耳朵里。隔着门、他都能感受到里面那对恋人散发出来的甜蜜泡泡。天啊，活像吃了一百个马卡龙，索尔感到一阵难为情。他像根柱子一样杵在厨房的门前，眼睛一直盯着手表的秒针在转动。

好吧，再等等。

然而三分钟过去了，里面的两人显然没有出来的意思。索尔挠了挠后脑勺，再次进入了天人交战的状态：妨碍别人谈恋爱，天打雷劈——不对，他就是打雷的那个。泡面的香味已经透过那扇门、涌进了他的鼻腔，在肚子发出抗议之前，索尔清了清嗓子，朝里面的人发出如雷贯耳的吼声——

“队长——！我的泡面要糊啦——！”

 

【END】


End file.
